Ninja For A Day
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: When The Robin's away, The Wally will play.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy! This is my first fanfic! This chapter's pretty short, but I'll make up for it with the next one!**

**Okay, so I wrote this with the full intention of it being original, but i changed it up and realized it was like the episode "Apprentice" from Teen Titans. This chapter isn't, but later chapters are... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the plot of "Apprentice" Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 1: Masks Make You Feel Cool**

Wally took in a large breath and slowly let it all out into a very loud sigh. This was saying a lot. Since Wally is a speedster, he can take in more than a substantial amount of oxygen. His exhale seemed to go on for minutes, hours to the former sidekicks around him.

"Wally, do you mind?" Artemis's voice was edgy and irritable, as if she was trying to control herself from screaming at him.

"Yes," Wally muttered. He hated days like these

"_Bye, guys! Bye, Wally! I should be back in about a week tops!" Robin waved goodbye as he hopped into the Batmobile. Batman, with his usual stoned face slammed on the gas and the car lurched forward and sped away, gone within seconds._

"One whole week!" Wally moaned. He was going to be so bored. In his mind, all Supey wants to do is sulk, yell, or beat stuff up. All Kaldur wants to do is train. All Megalicious wants to do is girl stuff and ignore his flirtatiously-too-far comments and Artemis… Wally sat up and frowned. What Artemis wants to do doesn't seem too bad. Well… Artemis is Artemis… and Artemis is mean. Not nice to Wally…

Artemis paused for a moment to glare at Wally as if she knew what he was thinking. _She is also creepy and possibly evil_. He glared back defensively and ran away at human speed. He had an idea.

Wally snuck into Rob's room and quietly closed the door. He'd secretly wanted to do this for a while. He ran, this time at superspeed, over to his ninja friend's dresser and started rummaging through his drawers.

_HERE!_ He quickly pulled out the black fabric and put the mask over his eyes. _Woah._ From the moment he put on the mask he felt instantly more confident. His coolness rocketed sky-high, his popularity increased ten-fold, and his hotness… well, damn. He was sexy! He was a chick-magnet. He walked in front of a mirror and stared posing. Side-view, other side, Superman, cool-and-aloof, arms crossed, Robin's Signature Smirk.

Now show 'em the guns.

Oh, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>I should be able to update soon, like maybe even later today. I am also going to start my other stories that I will post today. I am starting a series of oneshots about Megan and Earth's weather and an OC story. The OC story is really good (and thats saying something because I'm a perfectionist X3). Also I will have an angsty (who doesn't love angst?) oneshot about Robin. Check it out!<strong>

**Love, J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG guys thank you soo much for the reviews, alerts, and faves! It made me so happy! Now I know why people always want them and asked for them. I feel great! On top of the world, baby!**

**So I decided to post again today! This one is also kinda short so I am so sorry! The next one I KNOW will be longer trust me! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Day 1: Tall, Caped, and Mysterious**

Soon after, Wally had donned on more of Robin's costume, which all of it was very tight. Robin was muscular, sure, but really tiny and skinny. He looked at himself in the mirror. Nice, nice.

_Hmm… seems to be missing something… _He snapped his fingers and in less than a second, he was back but this time also in a cape.

Daaamn.

He looked like he had a secret. Or maybe he was a bad boy. Yeah, a bad boy who tries to be good by fighting crime but is still up to his old antics. He grabbed the side of his cape and pulled it up to his face, covering everything below his eyes. He narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Prepare to meet… Your worst nightmare!"

If the ladies could see him now… Which begs the question: Why does he get the stupid outfit? He frowned, which made him think he looked even hotter. Dangit. Why does he get the outfit that's bright yellow and red with an arrow pointing at my junk? Why does he get stupid goggles? Since when do heroes care about eye safety? Just the other day he was fighting a gang of robbers who kept shooting at him. Now THAT'S something to worry about.

He sighed. Well, time to test out my new cape! He ran at break-neck speed, fast as he could all around Mount Justice.

A gust of wind tugged at Megan's hair. She paused and looked up from the book she was reading. "Did you feel that?" Megan asked Artemis.

"I think I just saw Wally, but the blur of colors looked different. There was a lot of black," Artemis replied, sounding just as puzzled as Megan. They both shrugged it off. Surprisingly, this was kind of a usual thing and they were used to it,

Wally laughed and slowed down as he neared the hallway where Robin's room was located. As he slowed down, his cape started to fall from the lack of wind. Before he could slow to at least a slow jog, he stepped on the bottom of the cape and fell backward.

"Oof! Augh!" Wally rubbed his throat. He felt like he'd just been choked. Luckily distracted, he realized that he was still missing an important piece to Robin's suit. Very important…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Inflate my head (or give me constructive critism)!<strong>

**(My OC story, Savior Angel, will be out soon (hopefully tomorrow)! So keep an eye open!)**

**Love, J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hadn't originally planned to publish this yet, but at least I published something. And at least this one is kind of longer.**

**I was going to finally put up my OC story, but there was a predicament. Check my profile page for deets. Hopefully I'll have it up soon. My goal is by next week since I'm kinda busy.**

**Yes, Wally's jokes about Rob's belt are supposed to be pretty lame.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 3: I'm Like A Top-Notch Handy Man! (Pun Intended)**

"Haha!" Wally cackled after he clicked Robin's utility belt around his waist, grateful it had an adjustable size. He had always cracked jokes about Robin's belt, and they were always awesome in his mind.

"Is that utility belt to hold your tools, or to keep your plumber's crack from showing?"

"It's an overly-embellished fanny pack!"

"Do you keep your lip-gloss and mascara in there too?"

"So, is that supposed to be like a purse or a fanny pack, because either way you look a little fruity."

And of course, his favorite:

"The Haandy Daandy… UTILITY BELT!"

(OHHHHHHH!)

That one was a doozy.

Despite his poking fun at Robin's murse-pack, the truth was, he was actually kind of jealous. Perhaps it was because Robin never let him touch it.

Well, he had more than just touched it, and there was no turning back now.

Birdarangs, grappling guns, ninja stars, escrima sticks, tazers, button-activated bombs, gas bombs, gauze, Band-Aids, antiseptic, rope, and other various common necessities that you would make fun at first but would later turn out to come in handy. Wally realized that all of the compartments were organized and sorted based on similarities. _Of course! That nerd! Batman has done no good to that boy!_

Wally snatched a small bomb from the explosive weapons pocket, activated it, and threw it across the room.

"AH!" He yelped in surprise as it exploded and ducked behind the bed. Even though, of course, he had already seen it coming. He peeked over the bed. _Whoops._ He walked over and examined the scorch mark on Robin's dresser and wall. Stupid impulsive actions. Luckily, the bomb had gone off in mid-air, or otherwise he might've blown a hole in the floor.

Wally ran out into the hallway. He turned facing the left side of the hallway and saw thirty feet down at the end of the hallway, there was a metal bar running along the top of the wall. Smirking, he pulled the grappling gun out of his pocket, aimed the weapon at the bar, and fired. The thin black rope with a hook at the end shot out and hit the wall, missing the bar by a mile.

"Daamn," He grumbled. Pressing another button, the hook came back to the gun. "Alright, let's try this again…" He fired again, this time grabbing onto the bar. "Bingo." Wally pressed the button on the gun, jumped and he swung towards the wall. Realizing that he was about to hit the wall, he put his legs out and braced for impact. When he hit the wall, he bent his knees a little. _See, I'm not that stupid! _He took his feet off the wall and jumped down. _Or maybe I am…oops._ Wally licked his gloved thumb and tried to rub the two boot marks off the wall. _Oh, well. It's Robin's boots. Maybe he'll get blamed!_

After collecting the gun and going back to Robin's room, he noticed there were a couple pockets he had yet to open. His eyes glisten with mischief and anticipation as his fingers twitched towards the unexplored compartments.

He opened one to see that it was empty. _Hmm, so much for exciting. Wait, what's that smell?_ _Was it… rotten eggs? Tuna fish? Or maybe-_

Wally fell back, unconscious.

The next day…

Wally woke up in daze.

_Huh? Wuh-where am I? How did I- Why am I wearing Robins clothes?_

He looked at the utility belt and it all came back to him.

_Oh, yeah. One last mystery pouch._

Wally opened the flap, took out the object, and scowled.

He threw the dumb gas mask on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the irony. Poor Wally.<strong>

**Ugh, I am so tired I had a tornament early this morning and I had stayed up late with my friend the night before. It didn't affect my game, but it still wasn't a smart idea.**

**Thanks, and review please!**

**Love, J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**Parts, or mostly a part, of this chapter is slightly odd. But it's funny weird. That suit must make you go crazy or something. Or maybe the tightness makes you lose circulation...**

**Anyhoo, R&R pwease!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 4: When On Earth…**

Day 2

"HIIIIYAH! HIYAH! HOO! HAH! HEEEEEEEE-"

"What are you doing?"

Surprised by hearing a voice, Wally fell in the middle of his roundhouse kick, landing on his face. He got up quickly.

"Supey!" He cried with joy, a huge grin spread across his face. Then, realizing what Superboy had just witnessed, his face turned guilty. "Um…I was just pretending, you know, to be Robin," Honestly, he could not think of any reason to lie to him.

The clone frowned, he did not know. Why would anyone pretend to be something or someone they are clearly not? It seemed foolish, and a waste of time. He still didn't comprehend the human lifestyle. "I don't understand."

Wally flashed another smile and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Superboy, arms full of gear. "Then try this on for size."

Supey hesitated. Well, the only way to understand it, is to become it, right? Like the lady that lived with the gorillas and became a member of their family. And it might be fun. Wally seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Megan moved from room to room carrying her laundry basket. Today was laundry day. The boys' laziness, lack of experience, and Artemis's feministic standpoint left her to wash everyone's clothes. Every day. Maybe she could teach Wally how to do the laundry. He'll never say no to some alone time with her.

She paused at Robin's door. Does she need to go in? He's not here, which means he hasn't been wearing his clothes. Well, he's been here since the last laundry day, so there has to be _some_ dirty clothes. She sighed and opened the door.

What she saw made her drop the basket in shock.

Wally, dressed as Robin, cackled maniacally and threw bombs from his utility belt at Superboy, which proved to be no effect on him, considering he's nearly indestructible. "I'm the real Robin!" He cried.

"No, I am!" Superboy protested. He threw a birdarang at Wally and it hit him square in the jaw before whizzing back to the clone.

"Ow!" He stumbled backward then rubbed his jaw. "Dude, not cool!"

"Sorry…"

"What's going on?" Are they suffering from a multiple identity crisis? Have they gone psycho?

"Megan!" Wally cheered.

"Megan!" Superboy echoed. They both grinned from ear to ear.

"You've gotta try this!"

"We're pretending to be Robin!"

Megan frowned and looked at them unsurely. The boys had reminded her of lion cubs that she had watched on Animal Planet back on Mars. They thought they were so adorable. The way they tumbled through the grass and pretended to fight each other. They were playing and sharpening their survival skills. She guessed, in a way, Wally and Superboy were like that. If cubs wore capes and threw bombs at each other. It could be fun… Well, when on Earth…

Megan was much easier to get a suit for because well, she didn't need one. She changed her clothes into looking like Robin's and they gave her a belt. Although she could replicate the belt, it wouldn't contain all the cool features that are all the reasons for having it.

Superboy, on the other hand, was much more difficult. Wally had to snatch the spandex clothing from him before he could rip it. But after digging through Robin's closet, they found extra suits that ran from smaller sizes, to much bigger sizes.

_That's so like Robin,_ Wally thought. _Being prepared for a growth spurt, and a shrink spurt._

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

Artemis walked towards the door to the Training Room, hoping to get in a little exercise, but stopped short of the door. She heard giggles and laughter. _I guess it's already occupied._ She thought she could hear Megan and Wally's laughs, and possibly Superboy's chuckles. _Superboy chuckling?_ She had to see this for herself. She walked in the door.

They were all wearing Robin costumes.

A blindfolded Megan stood in the center of the room with her arms outstretched and both her hands on a grapple-gun. She rotated constantly, as if on constant alert. "Robins!" she called.

"Robin!" Both Superboy and Wally shouted back as they ran around the room attempting acrobatic stunts. Superboy used his grapple-gun to swing up on a ledge several feet above them

Suddenly, an activated bomb landed in front of her. It exploded and knocked her backwards.

"HA! NINE POINTS FOR ME! OH, YEAH! WHO'S THE BEST? WALLY IS! THAT'S RIGHT!" Megan used his Wally's voice to find the blabbermouth's location. She whipped out her birdarang and chucked it at Wally. It knocked him on the right side of his jaw; the same place Superboy had hit him.

"OWW!" He shrieked. "Shit! Not again!"

"Ten points deduction and penalty for you!" Megan smiled and boasted.

"This isn't fair! I demand a re-do! Supey?"

"Overruled."

"Dangit!" Wally growled as Superboy jumped onto another ledge above Megan, having given away his hiding spot with his voice.

"You know the rules," Oh, Megan would enjoy this. She took off her blindfold to watch.

Wally gulped and straightened himself stiffly like a soldier about to die. He snatched a bomb out of his utility belt, activtated it, and threw it on the ground. A sickly green cloud swirled around Wally, causing him to fall to the ground.

_Is he dead?_ Artemis wondered as she watched in horror as gas masked Megan and Superboy walked over to Wally with a bucket of water. She didn't know what to think anymore. That was by far the weirdest thing she had ever seen. She was lost for words.

Megan tossed the water on the speedster and he woke up, sputtering.

"I thought the penalty was supposed to last for five minutes, guys!" He said getting up from the floor. "Unless it has been five minutes…"

"It hasn't," Megan admitted. "But we don't want to play this game anymore. We don't get it."

"Me either."

"What the hell did I just witness?" Artemis asked them. They looked at each other and then back at Artemis.

"We have no idea." Wally shrugged.

"Well, it was stupid."

"Was it, Artemis? Was it, really? Or are you jealous? You'll never know what it's like 'till you put on the mask."

"I won't."

"Put it on," He urged, handing her the black identity protector.

She hesitated but then reluctantly tried it on. _This is so- _She put on the mask- _woah!_ Her whole perspective changed just by placing a black fabric with eye-holes on. Wearing the mask actually made her feel cooler.

"Woah," She said aloud.

"Yep," Wally said. "Now…ninja battle! HWAHH!"

"HAH!" Artemis did a butterfly kick at Wally's face and stumbled back.

"AH!" Wally covered his head protectively.

"STOP!" Aqualad's gruff holler echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I thought "Oh they should play Marco, Polo but instead use their own names which in this case they are all Robin... Then I was like they should involve more of their new equipment so I started adding things and I came up with that game...yep...<strong>

**Not to be a douche, but I HIGHLY HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ SAVIOR ANGEL: THE INEVITABLE. It's quite awesome, and coming from me, that means a lot. I'm not just saying so you'll read it. You're probably thinking, "Oh, it's probably just another OC story with the amazing, cool, sarcastic girl and it always follows the storyline perfectly and blah, blah, blah-no. COmpletely different. Set in between YJ episodes (although they are included). Since I like you guys, I'm gonna give you an exclusive sneak peak! Whoo! I'm not gonna say whos speaking just 'cause, and this will probably be from the 6th chapter (If I don't put in the 5th and 6th episodes) or the 8th (If I do). Enjoy!**

**(Two person alternating conversation)**

**"Do you know how much potential you have? All that power you can one day have? People would do _anything_ to have the kind of power you may one day possess."**

**"Well, they can keep it."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"No, you don't. You never will. No one will ever know. All my life, all I wanted was to be normal. No matter what normal things I did with normal people, I never felt it. My family isn't even normal! I'm so messed up! I hate it, I hate my powers, I hate my 'destiny'! And there's nothing I can do about it! I can only sit here and wait for it to come. I can't avoid it, I can't even decide how it will end! And the worst part is, I don't know if I'm going to be evil, or good."**

**Please read it! The first two chapters won't be as good as the rest of the story, considering it's setting up the story and I haven't started the plot or added fillers. But if you stick with it, I PROMISE you'll love it. Thanks.**

**Love, J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to update, but your reviews inspired me.**

**I did mention in the first chapter that this story reminded me of the episode "The Quest" (I wrote the wrong name previously).**

**Yes, Robin will come back...heehee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 5: The Ninja Brigade**

Everyone turn to look at Aqualad, who was hiding in the shadows.

"Hehe…" Wally laughed nervously. "Oh, hey, Aqualad…um were just, um-"

"Stealing Robin's clothes using his personal property while he is away without his permission?" He asked them harshly.

"You wanna wear the cape…?" It worked for everyone else, maybe it would work on him?

"Oh, I have my own cape," Aqualad stepped into the light revealing his costume. The Robins gaped and smiled at each other.

Day 5

"_Batman to Ninja Brigade, everybody here?" _Aqualad spoke into his communicator earpierce while he sat in a chair. He was garbed in a Batman suit. The teens still didn't know where he got it.

"_Robin is here and ready to kick ass, ninja style!"_ Wally was running at human speed (Real Robins aren't graced with super-speed like some of us…) down a metal-walled hallway, the other Robin-wannabes following close behind.

"_Boy Wonder, online," _Superboy answered.

"_The Masked R is ready to go!" _said Megan.

There was a pause.

"_Artemis! Are you there?" _Aqualad asked again.

"_I don't wanna say it," _Artemis mumbled; she now wore Robin's clothes.

"Too bad!"Wally yelled, "You were the last to join which means you were the last to get a name! It was the only thing we could think of."

Atremis sighed and grumbled, _"R-shizzle in the hizzle.."_

There was a mix of giggles and a fit of laughter coming from Wally. If you could glare in radio transmissions, Artemis did.

"_So, what the plan, Batman?"_ Wally asked, pleased with his rhyming.

Aqualad rolled his eyes. _"The evil Rogue Force is up to some suspicious activity! He is located in the living room. GO!"_

"_On it!"_

Aqualad smirked and propped his feet up on a stool. It's good to be the boss.

The Ninja Brigade busted into the living room.

"Your evil schemes are over, fiend!" Wally pointed at the villain with his other hand on his hip and feet wide apart. The other teammates got into poses behind him.

Red Tornado turned around. "Excuse me?"

Wally's mouth fell open. _"Aqualad! How is Tornado Rogue Force?"_

"_I'm sorry; did I say 'rogue'? I meant rouge."_

Wally thought this over. He had taken a little French, although he never paid attention, but he knew "rouge" meant "red". And a tornado was a force of nature. _Damn…_

"Look Red Tornado, sorry, but there has seemed to be a misunderstanding, and-"

"I have been expecting you," spoke the android. "The Ninja Brigade."

Wally paused. Now there was a disunderstanding on his part. If that made sense. He'd been working on the whole grammar thing that Robin did ever since he first put on the mask. How dechieving…

"You may have the power of super-coolness and mystery, but you are no match for my forces!" Red Tornado sent a whirlwind at them, causing the ninjas to disperse in an array of pakour epicness.

"Robins, ATTACK!"

Wally threw a gas-bomb at Red, but with no avail. "Nice try, but robots do not smell."_ Nawh, darn._

It was a gory, horrific battle. Many circuit cables were spilled. In the end, all 5 ninjas were down for the count.

Except for one.

"HIIIYAHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like my attempts at altering grammar? Yes, the Ninja brigade is freakin' awesome. I wanna draw a picture and post it (the part where they are at the doorway striking poses at Red tornado, but I don't have a devianart. I may ask my friend if I can post it on hers but would anyone else like to do it? If they do, I will try to make this story as long as possible.<strong>

**It's almost over! So, review while you can!**

**(You should also read and review my other stories (; )**

**Love, J**

**(P.S. I counted 5 ninjas on purpose...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry! It's been like a month! I've been really busy...**

**I feel bad that I don't answer your guys' reviews. I'm such a bad author! I can't even do it right! I forget where I get my stuff from who!**

**Someone (please forgive me) said "aqualad batmans like a boss". That made my day I just about died. "Batman Like A Boss" was my signature for weeks.**

**Everything you guys say is great. I love you.**

**So our high school and even middle school has gotten into this huge "Zip-Tie Phenomenon". We keep using those plastic pulley things that no matter how hard you pull you can't get off to tie people's shoes, backpacks, etc to things like desks. On the bus, a guy tied a another guy's shoe to his seat. When he got up, he fell. Poor kid...**

**My friend decided it would be funny to tie our writsts together so at the end of the class, we did. Then she thought it would be HILARIOUS to pull me down the hallway. That hurt. Unfortunately she was protected by her sweatshirt. We showed our other friend and told us we'd get a referral if they found out. So we got to Spanish and stealthily cut it off.**

**My wrist looked very emo the rest of the day.**

**Sorry I had to share that story. I feel the need to incorporate it in a story, but I probably won't.**

**So, I'm not really liking how this story is going, it's getting kinda...weird. It's supposed to be silly since it's a parody, but not weird. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 6: Of Drugs, Intoxications, and Skin-Tight Suits**

"HIIIYAHHH!" The dark, caped figure appeared from above and delivered a clean Sparta kick that would make Gerard Butler cry right in the back of Red Tornado's neck. The red bot rattled and made a face-plant.

Wally saw the whole thing. He sprang up and jumped into a fighting stance. "Show yourself!"

The shadowed ninja, who appeared to be wearing a Robin suit, stepped out into the Light.

Wally gasped, the shock made him think how the world had come to this. In utter disbelief, he said-

Now let's go back a few days…

Robin had left and out of sheer bored and curiosity, Wally tried on Robin's mask. Overwhelmed and excited, he also tried on the rest of his clothes and inappropriately used his equipment.

Then Superboy found out, and was interested enough to be persuaded into trying the suit on, too.

And Megan walked in, and things got about as awkward as your roommate walking in and seeing you, um, "reading a magazine". However, she was also inquisitive and fascinated by the joys of the Robin's attire, and she tried it out.

Next, they played an odd game that no one knew the rules to that they made up as they went along, and that's when Artemis came in. The usually stubborn Artemis was not so reluctant to joining, and with a little peer pressure she put the mask on. She became overwhelmed with the feelings of excitement, mystery, and surplus amounts of coolness.

Aqualad showed up, and everyone thought he was mad, but actually he was interested enough that he went one step ahead and donned on a Batman suit.

That's when everything went downhill.

Full of eagerness and enthusiasm, the team went on their first mission, calling themselves the "Ninja Brigade" and giving each other Robin-inspired nicknames.

Upon meeting "Rogue Force", they found out that even Red Tornado was in on it, too.

Perhaps this suit had some magic qualities. Whenever someone put it on, they became over their heads in the excitement and zaniness that was, well, Robin.

It was like a drug in some ways.

It made you do crazy things.

It got you addicted.

It made you high and giggly (in fact, Wally has yet to not feel the need to laugh like a man in the funny farm.)

He was intoxicated. Hooked.

And now, it had come to this. Standing before him was the one and only-

"Speedy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't owe someone 5 bucks, but hopefully I owe them 10! (probably not though, I didn't think this one was all that funny...yeah I tend to rip on myself)<strong>

**Sorry it's short. I wanted to end on another cliffhanger, so i'll post tomorrow.**

**Here were the 3 people that I considered to be the 5th ninja:**

**a. Black Canary (my first idea for a breif moment)**

**b. Robin (Robin= ending soon and very predictable)**

**c. Speedy (erm, Red Arrow...)**

**Review please! And my other stories (I will continue to harass until you do!)!**

**Love, J**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Hey! I have a fan picture! I drew it and my awesome friend Erin of Earth did some computer magic and tada! I feel like I could've done better, but I'd been so busy and it took so long... Well, here's the link. Copy and paste it. (it was shown on too, so that was pretty cool!) .com/gallery**

**I love when you guys try to predict whats gonna happen. If you're right, I laugh and I'm like "Just wait and seee!" I'm intrigued that no one suspected Speedy!**

**Props to Feiring for the "Batmaning like a boss" thing I was obsessed with.**

**I brightened someone's day? Well, LiahBSixtren, you brightened my day, for sure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 7: Hop Aboard The Ninja Bandwagon! Destination: The Funny Farm!**

"Speedy?"

"It's Red Rider, and you're welcome," Speedy/Red Arrow/Red Rider said, and you could hear millions of fan girls let out a love-struck sigh and faint.

Wally looked around confused. He shook it off and asked Red, "What are you doing here?"

"We've been watching you, and we're interested."

"Who?"

"Hey, kiddo!" The Flash walked in, and yes, he did have a Robin suit on.

"Robin" ogled. "UNCLE BARRY?"

"Actually, I'm Robin. Making you Kid Robin."

"What's going on?" The Masked R woke up, as did the other Ninja Brigade members. "Why am I surrounded by Robins? Oh, hello, Megan! Now I remember!"

Wally turned to the Masked R. "How many times do I have to tell you? Ninjas would never say that! They're never wrong anyways! And you're name isn't Megan, It's the Masked R!"

The Masked R frowned. "Right… sorry."

He turned and looked at Red Rider and "new Robin". "Pshh, noobs."

"Ah, yes," Robin answered. "I remember them. Don't you, Red Rider?"

Red scowled for a moment, but said, "Yes, those damn noobs…"

This was getting too weird for Kid. Perhaps the euphoria of it all was wearing off on him. "What the hell's going on?"

"Well, the League sorta knows what you've been doing," said Red Rider.

Well if THAT wasn't embarrassing. "Uhh…what? You all want to join…?"

"No, just us," said Robin.

"Oh. Uh, why?"

"Curiosity, boredom, let's not get into it," Red Rider snapped. "The point is, we want in."

Kid Robin grinned, euphoria back. "Okay!"

"Wait, I'm in!" Green Arrow appeared in a Robin suit. It was the first time Wally had seen him in other than green.

"Sure!"

"Just call me the Red Night. No 'k'."

"Mysterious, I like it," Robin replied. "Nice to see you join."

"Wait for me!" Black Canary ran in who, based on what she was wearing, wanted to join, too. "I'm the Dark Ninja!"

"I can't believe we hadn't thought of these…" The Boy Wonder (Superboy) whispered to Kid Robin.

"Yeah, and I was stuck with R-shizzle!" Artemis yelled irritably.

"_I_ can see Robin being a rapper, can't you?" Kid Robin reasoned.

"We would like to join, too!" Wonder Woman said as she came in with Martian Manhunter looking like Robin.

"I would like to learn about these Earth customs. Would this be called 'cosplaying' or 'roleplaying'?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I'm the Girl Wonder and he's the Green Warrior."

Hawkman (Red Wing), Hawkgirl (Red Feather), and Captain Marvel (Red Zinger) also enlisted in the Ninja Brigade.

"Okay, I think we have all our members!" Kid Robin grinned proudly.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken.

"Is it too late to join?" Superman, or Stealth Ninja rather, muttered the question uncomfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>"Red Rider"...isn't that hot?<strong>

**I'm posting a short 3 to 4 chapter story soon. I found out in the first chapter I told you I was writing it and never did. I just couldn't get inspiration, you know?**

**Oh, and golly, I think you should read Savior Angel and review it! That would brighten my day even more. Next chapter, my main character goes on her first solo mission and there's another twist I won't say! It's a secret.**

**Thanks**

**Love, J**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ayyy! Today I added a new character, thanks to AliantDarkShadows, so I hope I interpreted her well! Check out her new story, I can't wait for it!**

**DaBatExpert- yeah, I knew this would be a problem, so I will type up everyone's names! Awh, really? Thanks for giving it a shot! Only two-three chapters left (I know I said that last time.)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER, PLEASE READ!**

**Kid Robin- Wally/Kid Flash**

**The Masked R- Miss Martian**

**The Boy Wonder- Superboy**

**R-shizzle- Artemis**

**Batman- Aqualad**

**Robin- The Flash**

**Red Rider (the stipper name, as it has been pointed out to me (see author's note below too for a second thing))- Speedy/Red Arrow**

**Red Night- Green Arrow**

**Dark Ninja- Black Canary**

**Girl Wonder- Wonder Woman**

**Green Warrior- Martian Manhunter**

**Red Wing- Hawkman**

**Red Feather- Hawkgirl**

**Red Zinger- Captain Marvel**

**Stealth Ninja- Superman**

**(*I now have a new obsession with the word "higgledy-piggledy". It came up in my computer thesaurus while writing and finding a synonym for disorganized)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 8: Shadow And The Ultimate War**

_Tweet!_ Wally blew a whistle, waited two seconds, and blew it again. _Tweet!_ "Two hundred and ninety-eight!"

_Tweet! _One, two, _tweet!_ "Two hundred and ninety-nine!" Every Robin groaned and grunted as the lowered themselves to the floor and lifted themselves back up while maintaining perfect pushup form. _Tweet! Tweet!_ "And…three hundred!"

The "team" all let out a moan in unison and plopped back on the ground.

"Wally, this 'training regimen' is gonna kill us all, and I don't see you doing anything!" R-shizzle growled.

"Ah, ah, ah! No back-sass, and its _Kid Robin _to you!" Kid paused before waving off her excellent point; he thought he heard a small giggle. He shrugged that off, too. "Alright, time for one-on-one battles! You need to be agile, acrobatic, and adaptive! The three A's! Now, I will need a punching ba- er, sparring partner."

Dark Ninja stepped up in front of Kid Robin. He smirked, and after standing still for a few seconds, the teen attack. DN flipped of the charging ninja and punched the middle of his back causing him to fall forward.

"Hehe… nice work," KR got back up. "I was going easy on you, of course."

"Right, just like how you always do at _my_ training sessions."

The younger Robin frowned, and attacked in a blind, embarrassed rage. Dark Ninja back flipped and kicked his chin. Kid Robin's head jerked backward and he fell backwards again. It took him a while to get back up again.

This time he knew he wasn't mistaken when he heard laughter. It was a loud, maniacal cackle, and he knew it well

She had been watching from the shadow, her familiar, and now she was hiding in the corner between the couch and the wall. She couldn't believe out of all the people in the world, they didn't invited her! They didn't call her Shadow Ninja for nothing! After watching Wally get his sorry ass kicked, Shadows couldn't help but laugh her head off in a maniacal fashion. Thus she forgot the most important Ninja Rule of all: _"When hiding out, ninjas must be as quiet as death."_

Kid Robin snatched a pillow off the couch and attacked the shadowy source of the chuckling.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! Wallace, stop!" The girl became visible and she held out her hands to protect herself from the blows. When they ceased, he stood up abruptly and began fixing her hair.

"You!" he growled. "How long have you been here?"

"Since your crazy mixed-up game of Marco Polo," She crossed her arms with major attitude.

Kid's eye twitched. "WHAT! HEY! THAT'S SO UNCOOL!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Hey, listen little cousin-!"

"Let me in your group! I want to help train them."

"No way! You can be trained, but that's it!"

"I, WILL ROUNDHOUSE KICK YOU IN THE-"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU SO THAT MEANS-"

"BY ONE YEAR!"

"ONE YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Hey listen Carrot Top-"

"The top of a carrot isn't even orange! It's green!"

"I know, it's from all those boogers you've picked since you were two!"

"Shadows!" He knew that word in that tone of voice too well, Wally was just about to cave.

"Hey, remember last year you bought that pair of Superman tighty-"

"Fine, you can give one lesson! Show them how sneaking is done."

"Alright! Now, hiding is very easy. All you have to do is manipulate shadows. Does anyone know how to do that?" She looked around, excepting hands to be raised. "Anyone? Anyone? No? Oh, right. Well, it's still possible to be a successful sneak. When finding a hiding place, always hide in the least suspected places. Often being obvious places, like the phrase 'hiding right under their noses'."

Robin raised his hand. "Does this mean we should literally hide under their noses?"

Everyone laughed, and Shadows fumed. "Ah, we have a class clown now, do we?" She grabbed a fistful of shadow. "You know, the Flash, I bet it's very useful seeing where you're going when going 0 to 900 miles per hour. Kind of like rollercoasters, which I love. Am I right?"

The Flash (not Robin) gulped.

"No," she continued. "You need to hide in simple places, but you need to think outside the box. Do you understand?"

The Ninja Brigade looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Hmm," she frowned. "Well, it's kinda like-"

"What's the point of this, anyway?" the Red Zinger interrupted. "I thought we were just gonna fight stuff and be awesome, parkour style.

The Green Warrior spoke up. "We need training to be good, though. I mean, I don't even know what this 'parkour' is."

Shouts of agreement on either side of the debate began rising up. The team became a higgledy-piggledy mess of arguments.

"Nice going, Shadows! Look what you did!" Kid Robin ran up to her.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

KR jumped up on the table and waved his arms. "Ay, pipe down! EVERYBODY! SHUUUUUT UUUUUP!"

The whole crew quieted and looked up at him.

He put his hands behind his back and paced. "There's only one way to settle this dispute." He swiveled and faced them squarely. Kid put his arms back out in front of him and aimed his Nerf gun at the group. "The Ultimate Robin War!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone wanna be in this story as a ninja? Reply by June 13th. Be as detailed as possible. I'll probably only be able to write about 5, but you'll all be official honorary members of the Brigade.**

**I will love whoever will write a story about Red Arrow becoming a stripper named Red Rider with daddy issues! Just an idea...**

**I need to finish the next chapter of Savior Angel (love the next one!), but I got all this inspiration from Shadows!**

**Love, J**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I added 4 people and hopefully I didn't miss anyone. If I did, just tell me and I'll add you next chapter! I tried to use as much info as I had (which was little for most), so I hope it was okay.**

**Also, Littleblackkitteh, if you could pwease send me the link by the middle of next week, that would be great! It's okay if you didn't finish or lacked time and/or inspiration and are unable to give it to me. So, if you can, please hurry (the next chapter's the last!) if you can't, that's okay.**

**Kid Robin- Wally/Kid Flash**

**The Masked R- Miss Martian**

**The Boy Wonder- Superboy**

**R-shizzle- Artemis**

**Batman- Aqualad**

**Robin- The Flash**

**Red Rider- Speedy/Red Arrow**

**Red Night- Green Arrow**

**Dark Ninja- Black Canary**

**Girl Wonder- Wonder Woman**

**Green Warrior- Martian Manhunter**

**Red Wing- Hawkman**

**Red Feather- Hawkgirl**

**Red Zinger- Captain Marvel**

**Stealth Ninja- Superman**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 9: Hacking 101**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kid Robin asked.

The short girl with brown curly hair (not to mention, wearing a Robin suit) turned around in her seat in front of the computer. She gave him a look. "Uh, yeah!" Tech Bird snapped and then swiveled back around. "Just give me a few more minutes…"

KR sighed. He was definitely regretting starting that war. Sure, after everyone got some Nerf guns, they were having a hell of a good time, but then _she_ showed up.

No, not Tech Bird (although she appeared with them). He was talking about that blonde pyromaniac.

_She came in with her "pack" and began wreaking havoc, the whole small lot of them. Alpha Ninja, Robette, Flyer, and, of course, Tech Bird._

_Kid Robin had just been laughing at the hoard of Robins and shooting his Nerf gun at people, having a fun time when she came._

_She had blonde hair with a feather in it, and she let out an Indian war cry. They (minus Tech Bird) began throwing fire bombs, torches, and other explosive/fiery things._

That's when things went ballistic. Now, he was trying to stop this ragtag team from turning every hero against each other. Which is how he got Tech Bird into this.

"Alright, I've just passed the firewall, encrypting codes, and…bam. You're in."

"Nice work," Shadow commented and then jabbed a finger in his cousin's side.

Kid Robin grunted as put a hand over his side. She knew that was where she bruised him a few short minutes ago. They got in an argument and began fighting. He had many bruises (including on his ass), and she would never admit that she could-possibly-maybe have a few.

"Great, now can you-"

* * *

><p>"West, CHARGE!" Alpha Ninja cried, now officially wearing a Batman suit.<p>

"East, CHARGE!" Aqualad was still wearing his Batman cape and cowl.

Alpha had convinced all the Robins to war without Nerf guns. Serious battle, she had said, was the only way to go. And now they were battling hard.

Suddenly, amidst the fighting, sirens went off, and the sprinklers poured down.

There were cries and shouts of annoyance, and Kid Robin stood up on the table with Shadow Ninja and Tech Bird.

"Stop! Stop! No more fighting! Before you all commit mass murder! Now, you three," He pointed at the three rebels. "Come here."

They stepped forward. Robette looked guilty, while Alpha was still defiant. Flyer, a fairly tall girl with ebony hair plastered around her face and bright blue eyes, looked up at Wally with happy and excited eyes.

"What are you so happy about?"

She shook her head. "Not really anything, but that was kinda fun wasn't it?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, it wa-wait, no, you almost killed off the Justice League!"

Flyer giggled. "Are you a ginger?"

"What? Hey! There's nothing wrong with that! Never mind. Why are you guys here?"

"Just what Flyer said," Alpha finally spoke up. "To have some fun."

"Well, you guys need to stop." KR turned to the entire Brigade, "In fact, all of you need to stop! Face it; none of us are cut out to be Robins, or Batmans."

There was a familiar cackle (and no, it wasn't Shadow's). "You're right."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever guys!**

**I didn't list the hero names for this one, because I don't use any names this chapter.**

**Sorry it's short, but I like the ending.**

**Well, this is the end. Sniff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja For A Day<strong>

**Chapter 10: One Robin Is Enough**

Wally's eye twitched. _Oh, fuck._

Before him stood, the one and only, Robin. He crossed his arms and smirked.

Shadows jumped in front of "Kid Robin". Her eyes practically turned into heart as she clasped her hands together. "Hi, Robin!"

The detective grinned at the love-struck girl. "Hey, Shadows. What's up?"

The female ninja almost melted inside. "Oh, you know," She giggled. "Not much."

Wally pushed the girl aside. "He-ey, Robin. Uh, what're you doing here a day early?"

"We bagged the Joker pretty quickly. That's how the Dynamic Duo rolls. Besides, I said a week, _tops._"

"Riiiight…"

"I see you've been busy, though," The Boy Wonder looked around at uncomfortable Robins. "May I ask how this happened? Because, well, I'm pretty whelmed right about now."

"Boredom, curiosity, and the pursuit of epic-ness?" Wally flashed a guilty smile.

Robin smiled back and gave his signature laugh. Wally wondered if he would be willing to teach him how to do that. "Works for me, but I expect a full story later."

"Makes sense," The two best friends did a complicated handshake and laughed again.

Wally swiveled around and glared at the four troublemakers. Alpha Ninja continued to glare at him. "Ay, you, Red Rebels, get outta here! In fact, EVERYBODY, GET OUT OF MOUNT JUSTICE AND GO HOME!"

She stuck her nose in the air. "Later, losers!"

Flyer giggled as she followed her leader. "That's actually a pretty good team name!"

Tech Bird followed last and said, "You've got to be kidding me."

Robette waved bye. "Sorry, guys."

Mumbles from the League members died down as they exited the building; leaving the Young Justice members behind.

"Crazy week, huh?" Rob asked.

Wally sighed. "You can say that again."

Robin looked at Aqualad in his bat suit. "You're lucky Batman didn't come here. He would've killed you, but he had stuff to do."

Aqualad cracked a smile. "Then I'm thankful."

"You guys are so weird."

"Hey, when the Robin's away, the sidekicks will play," Wally answered.

* * *

><p>Wally walked towards the Boy Wonder with a neatly folded stack of the last Robin costume. They were all back in their civilian clothes, and they had all told Rob what had happened while he was gone.<p>

"Here you go, last one, and now all of this," He put the suit and mask in the younger boy's arms. "Is behind us."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

"We are, too," Miss Martian smiled. "You know, the real you."

There were a few chuckles, and then Wally said, "I guess there really can be only one Robin." Robin laughed as they all walked to the couch for their "Friday Night Movie Night".

"So, tell me more about this 'Marco Robin' game?"

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, now I really wish my story's title was "Boredom, Curiosity, and The Pursuit of Epic-ness"<strong>

**That's it, guys!**

**So, check out and review my other stories now! Please**

**Speaking of which, I'm writing a new story that's a Wally, Megan, and Artemis love triangle. It's interesting, dramatic, and funny! (but not crack funny like this story) That should be up around Friday. Most likely earlier, but something can easily come up or something.**

**Also, I should have a oneshot up about an angsty Nightwing tonight or tomorrow morning. I like it. It's dramatic and angsty, but cute!**

**Or check out Savior Angel: The Inevitable (and review!). Or check out some of my older oneshots if you want, too.**

**Bye guys! Thanks so much!**


End file.
